Soul
Nothing really seems to fall into place. Just another day of hate and pain. Though I know that time can seem like forever. I just need to remember that friends are forever. Though thick and thin nothing hides what friends can see. Even the smallest twitch can show true feelings. Though the mask is worn to hide the pain. In time even that falls away. So if you really must see the pain behind the mask. Remember that we are only hiding the shame of being hurt. Even best friends hide some dark secrets. Though in may be hard but it's worth the pain. You can never truly see what's behind the mask. Unless you truly care about the soul that's been hurt. Those are the words one man read on a piece of paper. How the piece of paper got there was unknown. However the man looked towards the east holding that small piece of paper. Wearing a green cape and having his hood down. The most wanted man in the world. Monkey D. Dragon looked out in wonder. Who wrote you and how did you get here? Dragon stated looking towards the east. The piece of paper flies out of Dragon’s hand and disappears into the skies. Dragon grins and makes his way back inside. There he is greeted by a male in a black cape and a female in a purple cape. Jack Flame I’m glad your both here. I have a mission for you. Dragon stated. The male bowed before standing and taking a set. The female only took a set without bowing. Dragon didn’t seem to notice as he shuts the door and bringing out a book. I have a mission for you two. However first I would like you both to read this. Dragon said setting the book down. Flame raises a eye brow but says nothing. However she wonders what’s so important about the book. Dragon sees the question look and gives a mystery grin. This will help you understand the mission. Dragon states. Jake looks over at Flame and Flame shrugs her shoulders. Well Guess we should hit the books. Flame states not meaning to make it sound like a joke. Dragon hands the book to Jack and then goes back out side. Flame not wanting to waste anymore time goes over to Jack and they read the book together. Outside another piece of paper made it’s way and Dragon grabs it before it can blow away. Sometimes it seems like pain is all their is to life. Funny as it sounds I’m getting use to it. Maybe it’s due to never getting a break. But whatever not going to let them win. Weak die strong survive. If I want to be strong. I have to deal with any shit they hit me with. Damn just wish those damn drunks would shut up. Maybe knocking some since into them will help. Nah they’ll just go tell the boss man and who knows maybe I’ll get lucky. Ah who am I kidding. Fate is a bitch that hates me. Not like i like her at all. Stupid fate what was i a damn heartless killer in my past life. Whatever I’ll live though this just to laugh later. But right now is not the time. Oh well, Sweet music is playing again. Who knew Move along would get my body moving. Well since I got energy better use it. The rest was to hard for Dragon to read as it seemed like the blood smeared the ink. There was also blood drops that looked to be old. Just like the last piece of paper that one too got free from his grip. His grin grew bigger as he knew the same person wrote both papers. It seems like Fate is helping this lost soul. Dragon states looking towards the east. Meanwhile at the docks of a small town. A girl no older then 13 watches as the last piece of paper dance in the wind. Smiling the girl in green shorts and a dark blue shirt watches as the wind takes her words into the wind. Just as the paper disappears to the unknown a hand grips her hard on the shoulder. You see under her clothes her body has bruises and is covered in many scars. Though the girl keeps it from showing she has yet to heal from the so called lessons. Finally found you brat. Thinking you can get out from doing your work? A women sneers. No Ma'am, The girl says. Good now hurry up I don't have all day, The women sneers while pulling the girl away. The girl only bite her lip as she was dragged through the docks. Soon they come to a busy road that had cars go by. Soon the road is safe to cross and the girl and women cross the street. Most would wonder why nothing has been done to help the girl. However not a soul cares for the girl that carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. Category:Caring16 Category:Stories